


Fantastic

by AutisticWriter



Series: Harry Potter Autistic Headcanons [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Special Interests, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Luna loves to talk about her special interest, and Ginny loves to listen.





	Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomisOhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/gifts).



> Written for FandomisOhana, who wanted to see a fic with autistic Ginny talking about special interests and stimming.

It’s fair to say that Luna is very skilled at infodumping. Some people find this a bit irritating, but Ginny never does. She loves to listen to Luna infodump (that is, ramble on and on about things she’s interested in or knows a lot about) about her special interests, finding her rambling interesting or funny or sweet or a combination of all of these.

Luna’s main special interest is the book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ so it makes perfect sense that this is the main topic about which she infodumps. She’d already read it from cover to cover three times over before she even started school, where she learned that it was on her official reading list.

“So special interests can be useful, then?” Ginny asks.

They’re sat together under a tree on the Hogwarts grounds, leaning their backs against the rough tree bark and eating sweets from Honeydukes (Ginny’s older brothers got them for her, making sure to get some for Luna too). She and Ginny have been friends for three years now, and Luna loves being friends with Ginny. She twists a lock of her curly hair around and around her finger.

“Yes, totally,” Luna says. “It’s why I’m top of the class in Care of Magical Creatures. Because I just know all of this knowledge from reading _Fantastic Beasts_ over and over again for years.”

She puts a toffee in her mouth, savouring the sensation of chewing the sticky sweet.

“I guess that makes sense,” Ginny says, cramming a handful of jellybeans in her mouth. “Maybe you can help me revise next time we have an exam?”

Luna smiles. “I’d like that.”

“Great!” Ginny grins and gives Luna a hug.

And Luna flaps her hands, so glad to have a wonderful friend like Ginny.


End file.
